Hop, Step, RUN!
by hostclubfanatics101
Summary: What if Ikuto's Father comes for a visit? What if Ikuto wasn't to happy about what his father was doing to Amu? What if it tore two lovers apart? What will Amu and Ikuto do to save each others heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hello! Hola! Konichiwa! GAH! I don't know any other languages! Anyway, here is a st-**

**Ikuto: Author lady, you're not supposed to start a story off like that. You have to be spontaneous. **

**Author: Ger! You would know Mr. Grumpy Think-He's-Cool Pants! *Sticks out tongue.***

**Amu: Ha! You know she's right!**

**Ikuto: Amu, why do you ha-**

**Author: WAIT! Did you just call me 'Author Lady'? **

**Keiichi: Wait. Oh! Sorry! Wrong Fiction! **

**Mion: Keii-**

**Author: GAH! Get out Higurashi people!**

**Mion & Keiichi: 'KAY! *Walks away***

**Amu: Anyways, on with the story. *Says while Author and Ikuto are arguing in the back.* Heh...**

**CHAPTER 1**

*****And yes! This is a little short! So don't go complaining about it!!***

**I couldn't stop thinking about him, and kept wondering why he left.**

_**Ikuto…Ikuto…why'd you leave me.**_** I lied on my bed. My strawberry pink hair **

**ruffled, and my heart racing just at the thought of him. **

**"Amu! Amu!" A squeaky, yet familiar voice called. I sat up.**

**"Yoru!? What's wrong!? Is Ikuto hurt?! Is he okay?!" I insisted.**

**"Yea…he's….etto….fine…and…here-"**

**"He's here! Where? Is he clo-"**

**"Yea. He is." A deep, unfamiliar voice said. I swerved around to find a man,**

**about in his late thirties, with night blue hair and glasses. He was wearing a tuxedo.**

_**He's kind of cute. **_**I thought.**

**"Aruto!" Yoru yelled. "Y-you weren't supposed to come until tomorrow!"**

_**Aruto?**_** I thought. **_**Isn't that the name of Ikuto's father?**_

__**He shrugged. "I didn't want to wait." He then came over to me and kissed**

**my hand. "Hello, young lady. I am Aruto Tsukiyomi. And, yes, I am Ikuto's Father.**

**You must be Amu Hinamori. You're in love with my boy, correct?"**

**I blushed. "N-No! I'm not!"**

**He chuckled. "Just as he said. A very stubborn one, aren't you?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"Well!" Aruto yelled. "I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Hinamori." He come to me**

**and kissed me on my cheek**

**"Ah! Uh! O-okay!" I said.**

**"Night, Amu-chan! See you tomorrow!" Yoru called as he flew out the**

**window.**

**"B-bye, Yoru!" I called after him. "Bye, Aruto…"**

**I sat back on my bed as Aruto and Yoru went out the window. **_**Wait**_**. I **

**thought.**_** How did Aruto even get in here?!**_

__**I couldn't even get to sleep that night. I was too busy wondering if Ikuto was**

**alright with Aruto, or if he even **_**was**_** with his father. **

**Finally, my thoughts faded, as I drifted into an uneasy sleep…**


	2. Chapter 2

_*****Okay! From here on out! My Chapters are ganna be a bit short! So there's ganna be alot of chapters..hopfully..ENJOY*****_

**Author: Heyyy!!! Okay. Yea. in the last chapter, well, nothing really happened there, cuz it was kinda short, and sorry! I didn't really have any ideas, and i was kinda tir-**

**Ikuto: Enough! Enough! Jeez! It would've been longer if me and Amu were-**

**Author & Amu: IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: *Chuckles***

**Author: Oh! And I wanna be called 'Rella' not 'Author'! That's just stupid!**

**Ikuto: That's why it suits you so perfectly! *Smiles***

**Utau: Ikuto-Kuuuuun~**

**Ikuto: Oh No! *runs***

**Rella & Amu: *Laughing out heads off.***

**Ikuto: IT IS SO **_**NOT**_** FUNNY, RELLA!**

**Rella: *Laughing silently***

**Amu: Anyways, on with the story!**

**CHAPTER 2.**

The next morning was even more hectic! School was over, but I had a part-time job, and I was already late!

I threw on some jeans, and a dark blue T-Shirt.

I ran out my door saying a quick goodbye to Ami and Mom. Dad was at work.

I sprinted from my door, trying to get to work as fast as I could.

_Aruto...and Ikuto are here?! _I thought. _I can't believe it! What if I see them together today? What'll I say? GAH!! So confusing!_

Suddenly, I fell on the ground. I rubbed my head. "Ouch..." I Then looked up. A tall familiar boy was standing there, with a happy smirk on his face. I immediatly knew who he was. "Ikuto! Uh..um..I mean...what're you doing here? I thought you were gone somewhere looking for your father..."

Ikuto laughed. "Now now. You and I both know you are happy to see me! Stop with that boldness."

I blushed. "Maybe you _think_ I am. But I was perfectly fine! So did you find your dad?"

"Yea. Turns out he was looking for me the whole time, too." Ikuto explained. "I finally caught up with him yesterday."

"O-oh." I studdered. "I..I saw him. At least I think it was him. He uhh...c-came into my room...along with Yoru..."

"He went into your room?!" He yelled. A hint of protection in his voice. "That bastard! I'll kill him!"

"I-Ikuto! You're not killing anyone!" I yelled back. "All he did was introduce himself. He also told me that I was bold...and...other things..."

"Other things?" He echoed. "Like what other things?"

"Um. He...kissed my hand..." I confessed lightly, really hoping he didn't hear it.

"WHAT?!" He screamed. Well, I failed...

"N-no! Don't worry about it!" I assured.

Ikuto pulled me into a hug. "Amu...you're the only one I want to hand-kiss. Not my father. He will not ever touch you again! Not while i'm around! Okay?"

I pulled out of his grip. "I-I have to go. B-bye Ikuto....Uh..nice seeing you again..." I blushed. He was so warm. His grip was gentle...like hugging a kitten. Huh..pretty ironic...

"Amu!" He yelled. "Are you okay?" He touched his forehead to mine. "Hm. You're hot."

"Perv." I mummbled.

"No, Amu! You silly dense girl! You're burning up! Did you feel good this morning?" He asked seriously.

I suddenly coughed, and felt faint..."I..I'm...fine...." I drifted. I think I just fainted in Ikuto's arms. Either I was blushing, or my face was just red from the fever I might have...

**Rella: So how was it? Amu?**

**Amu: Why'd you make me so dense?**

**Rella: Well..cuz...etto...you are?**

**Ikuto: True True...**

Amu: Ikuto i'm sick! I don't need this!

**Rella: What ev's!**

**Ikuto: And, Rella, why do you just assume that my dad's a pervert?**

**Rella: Well...isn't he?**

**Ikuto: So....**

**Rella: So my assumption is right?**

**Amu: What's an assumption?**

**Rella & Ikuto: Really, Amu? Really? You're really that dumb?**

**Amu: I'm Not Dumb!!!**

**Rella: Gomen Gomen! Anyways readers...**

**Readers: Yes, Rella?**

**Rella: Uhh...Watch out for malesters, and keep reading more Hop, Step, RUN!! See ya next time! Kyuu~**

**Ikuto: 'Kyuu~'?**

**Rella: Shup up kitten!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rella: Okay, big-mouth, how'd you like dem apples?**

**Ikuto: Psshh! What ever! So what! Chapter Two was cool! I'm not saying it though.**

**Rella: Hah...Amu how could you love him?**

**Amu: *Blushes* I-I do not!**

**Rella: Okay..Then could I have him?**

**Amu: NO!**

**Rella & Ikuto: Busted.**

**Amu: GAHH!! *Runs in circles***

**Keiichi: Why's the pink girl runnin' around?**

**Amu: *Stops* Who the hell are you to be calling me 'pink girl'?**

**Mion: C'mon Keiichi! You're still in punishment! *Smirks Suductivly.***

**Keiichi: Uhh! O-Okay! *Smiles***

**Amu, Ikuto & Rella: *Sweatdrop* Heh...**

**Rella: Sorry for that interruption! Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Chapter 3.**

I woke up in a room that was very....blue. My head hurt, and my throat was really scratchy.

"Ouch..." I rubbed my throat.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." A deep voice said from across the room. I looked over.

Ikuto.

"You feelin' okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine. Just...just where am I?" I whispered.

"My house. This is my room, obviously." He answered.

I blushed. Then anger surged in my heart. "What the hell?! You take advantage of a sick, vuluptuous-"

"Vuluptuous?" He repeated and laughed. "Arn't we a little too full of ourselves?"

"DON'T EVER INTERRUPT ME, CAT!" I screamed. "You put something in my system when we hugged, didn't you?! Oh! You no-good, lint-lickin', bastard! OHH! I shouldda' known that you'd stoop down this low! I'm getting the fuck out of here!"

I started to get up, but then Ikuto grabbed my wrist and pushed me onto the bed. I closed my eyes, but when I opened my eyes, it wasn't Ikuto. I yelped in suprise. "Aruto!"

I looked over at Ikuto, he spun around and glared at Aruto.

"Yo, Ikuto." Aruto greeted, while still on top of me on the bed. "How's life?"

"Pretty good considering that you are about to exit it!" Ikuto yelled as he grabbed a golf club and charged after Aruto. "Don't you dare touch Amu!"

Aruto sprang off of me, and dodged his son's attack. Ikuto slowed down in front of me, and I touched his shoulder lightly. "Ikuto, stop." I ordered.

He turned around to face me. Pain filled his blue eyes. He hugged me gently again. "I will protect you, Amu...Don't worry. I'll never leave your side. I promise."

"I-Ikuto! It's fine really! I'll be okay." I insisted. "Just Don-"

But before I could finish he pulled me into a kiss. I blushed like there was no tomorrow.

"Ain't that so sweet." Aruto said. "Well. I'm going. Bye Amu." Then he walked out the door.

Ikuto growled in his throat, as he pulled away. "Bastard!"

I covered my lips as soon as his pulled away. "Um. Ikuto. I have to go." I said hastilly as I scurried out the door before he could say anything.

**Rella: Aw! So cute! **

**Ikuto: A kiss leads to a hug which leads to a bed which leads to-**

**Rella & Amu: IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: Jeez! Sorry!**

**Amu: Uh...I didn't do anything!**

**Rella & Ikuto: *sweatdrop* Heh...**

**Amu: What!?**

**Rella: Oh nothing nothing...**

**Ikuto: Anyways...wait for chapter four of Hop, Step, RUN!!!**

**Rella: Kyuu~**

**Ikuto: Really?**

**Rella: Mehh...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rella: Hola! How'd you like to kiss Ikuto, Amu?**

**Amu: *Blushes* U-uh! It was-**

**Ikuto: The best kiss you ever had?**

**Amu: NO! It was-**

**Rella: Magnifique!**

**Amu: NO! Ugh! Obviously I'm ganna loose.**

**Ikuto: Damn Straight.**

**Rella: *Laughs* **

**Ikuto: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Amu: ENJOY NOTHING!**

**CHAPTER 4:**

I scurried out his door not paying attention to the yelling "Amu! Wait! I-I'm Sorry!"

I kept running. He was still yelling, which made me stop finally. I spun around.

"Ikuto! Your father is a perverted hentai who wants to nip at my panties and I'm

Supposed to forgive you!? Your whole family is pigs! Just stay away from me from

now on!"

"I can't do that, Amu…" He started. "Cause…because I love you too much to stay away

from you."

I blushed. "I told you before I don't like liars."

"WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT THIS, AMU?" He yelled.

I flinched at the words. "I…"

"Whatever." He scoffed. "If you think I'm lying, walk out my door right now. If you

Don't, then. I really don't care anymore!" He then walked away.

He had no idea how bad I felt. Did he really love me? GAH! I was really

Confused! I walked over to him and sat bye him on the couch. "I'm sorry, Ikuto. I still

Don't believe you, but could I still stay?"

"Sure." He whispered.

So I stayed there until I slowly fell asleep…

**Rella: So Kawaii!!**

**Amu: Why am I always the victim??**

**Ikuto: Heh. Amu don't be surprised if you are….kind of pregnant in 9 months…cause I kind of *bleep* and *censored* OH! And I *Bleep Bleep*.**

**Amu: *Wide-eyed, and mouth wide open***

**Rella: Oh my…**

**Ikuto: Joking! *Laughs suspiciously***

**Rella: ANYWAYS! Look out for more Hop, Step, RUN!!! Ky-**

**Ikuto: DON'T EVEN SAY IT, RELLA!**

**Rella: Mehh…KYUU~**

**Amu: Bye Readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rella: Hiya! Okay we're going to start off with Ikuto-kun~ tonight! Take it away Ikuto! **

**Ikuto: Uh. *whispers to Rella* Why didn't you tell me about this?!**

**Rella: *Chuckles evilly* It's more interesting this way!**

**Amu: I agree!**

**Ikuto: *Glares at Amu with pleading eyes***

**Amu: *Blushes* I-Ikuto!**

**Rella: You must not fall into his trap! *Grabs water spritser and sprays Ikuto with it* Down Kitty kyu~! **

**Ikuto: HISS! *goes in fetal position, sulking***

**Rella: Well, that should take care of that! Anyway! On with the story!**

**CHAPTER 5.**

I woke up in Ikuto's bed….again…

"I..Ikuto?" I felt around to find a specific little perverted cat, but nothing.

_He's actually being…_not _perverted?!_ I was flabbergasted!

I looked at the alarm clock beside of me, and when I did, I saw a blue figure on the floor.

It was Ikuto! I blushed. I never saw him on the floor before. Well, I did, but not for a whole seven hours! Whenever I swooshed him on the floor, I woke to his warm breath on my neck! But now he was being a perfect gentleman!

"I-Ikuto?" I whispered, as I poked his back.

He stirred. "Amu…" He called.

"Y-yea?" I asked, my heart beating as fast as a race horse on championship day!

"It's not very lady-like to poke someone's butt while they're sleeping, but I have to say…It turns me on…" He finished.

A sweat drop formed on my head. Then I stepped on his back, digging my heels in his back while I went to the door.

"Amu. Wait!" Ikuto called. "You forgot these!"

I turned around. He was holding my pink shirt, and jeans. I instantly looked down on my body. I was only wearing my bra, and pink underwear. I screamed.

"Ikuto you sly bastard! You perverted peeping tom! You unreliable piece of shit! No wonder why you're mother died! She killed her self so she would have to deal with you anymore!" I realized what I just said and covered my mouth. "I-Ikuto…I-"

"Get out." He ordered. He then threw the clothes at me, and I put them on in a flash. I was trying to search his emotions, but all I saw was the tiniest drop of water cling on his chin. _I-is he…crying?_

"W-what?" I stuttered. "What did you say?"

"GET OUT! GO DIE IN HELL AMU! JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE! FOREVER!" He screamed.

I flinched at his words. I hung my head and closed the door as I walked out. "I…I'm sorry Ikuto…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…"

All of a sudden hands gripped my waist, and kissed me on the lips. I opened my drizzly eyes. ARUTO! I tried to yelp, but his kiss only got down deeper. He forced opened my mouth and stuck his tongue down my throat. He suddenly carried my and sprinted me in his room. Apparently he was staying here also. Then he threw me on the bed, and before I knew it, I was out…

**Rella: Ooooooh! C'mon! everyone say it with me!**

**Everyone & Rella: Ooooooooh! **

**Ikuto: *mouth open***

**Rella: Better close up! Bugs could nest!**

**Amu: RELLA! Why do you have to make me such an easy person! And so horrible! I would never say that to Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: *Still in the corner, sulking***

**Rella:** **WELL! Look out for more Hop, Step, Jump, Kyuu~!**

**Ikuto: *Says nothing about the 'kyuu~'***

**Rella: Life is goooood….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rella: Omgee! Ikuto how do you feel? *Gives him imaginary microphone.***

**Ikuto: Uh. About what, exactly?**

**Amu: NOTHING! You don't feel ANYTHING!**

**Ikuto: Uh. Okay?**

**Rella: Well, you'll find out very soon…ha-ha….**

**Ikuto: Anyways…uh…continue on with the story…I guess…**

**Rella: MK!**

**CHAPTER 6.**

I woke up…chained to a bed, completely naked. I felt sore. "I..Ikuto…?" I guessed.

"Wrong." A voice said on the other side of the room. I looked over.

"Aruto!!!" I yelped. "Aruto let me go!"

"Sorry. Can't do that. Toys can't go anywhere, right?"

I blushed. "T-toy?! What exactly do you mean by that?!"

"You'll soon find out…" He said as got on top of me.

I started to blush like mad. I mean, Aruto was cute and all, but he was _thirty_! And I was a sweet innocent thirteen year old!

I shivered as Aruto licked my neck, then going down more until he licked my hard nipples. I started to moan, just not in a good way. I wanted him to stop, but there was absolutely nothing I could do!

He then connected his member with my entrance, and thrusted into me painfully and quickly. I yelled aloud. "STOP!! STOP!!" He just ignored me.

He then kissed me roughly, forcing my mouth open to stab his tongue down my throat. I gagged, and he just smiled. "Now die…"

My eyes went wide at those words.

All of a sudden the door slammed against the wall, making it crack, as I saw a younger version of Aruto. Ikuto!

"Ikuto! Save me! Please! Save me!" I screamed bloody murder.

Ikuto said nothing, just grabbed a chunk of broken wood from the door, running over to me, and stabbing Aruto repeatedly with it. I started to cry, as the piece of wood poked my stomach as it went completely through Aruto. He was gone. Ikuto threw him on the floor, and quickly broke me out of the chains. I was blessed to have someone like him. The whole time, Ikuto was looking at me. And not at my bare chest , or well..y'know…that part.

He then picked me up and wrapped a towel around me. I was dazed the whole way back to his room.

He pulled one of his bed shirts on me, and laid me down on his bed, not saying a word.

I quickly fell asleep…not even noticing he was lullabying me to sleep.

**Rella: Awe! Amu you're soo cute when you sleep!**

**Ikuto: Well, I am a great musician.**

**Amu: *Still In Shock.***

**Ikuto: So cute.**

**Rella: Aren't I cute?**

**Ikuto: *Blushes* U-uh…s-sure…*Looks away.***

**Rella: Kyuu~**

**Ikuto: *blushes more* W-watch out for chapter seven of Hop, Step, RUN!!! Nya.**

**Rella & Other Fan girls: GAHH!! HE SAID NYA!! KYUU~**

**Ikuto: Heh… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Rella: Hi! Aw! Ikuto! You're sooo sweet after Amu got raped!**

**Ikuto: Don't say that.**

**Rella: What Rape?  
**

**Ikuto: Yes that.**

**Rella: Why can't I say rape?**

**Ikuto: Rella!**

**Rella: Why can't I say rape? I wanna know why I can't say rape.**

**Ikuto: 'Cause it's a bad word.**

**Rella: Rape is a bad word?**

**Ikuto: Rella, please?**

**Rella: I'll stop saying rape if you tell me why it's a bad word. **

**Ikuto: I'll tell you later.**

**Rella: Mk! On with the story! **

**CHAPTER 7.**

I awoke again in Ikuto's bed, but this time, I was kind of grateful to him. I didn't suspect him of being dirty, or sexual in any way, just...nurturing.

I remembered him singing me to sleep after...that. I blushed at the thought of him. "Ikuto..."

"Hmmm?" A voice answered restlessly behind me.`

I picked up my head and looked over. Ikuto was there, leaning his head on a balled fist.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked wearily.

"No." He answered flatly.

"Ikuto, you have to get sleep. What were you doing up all night anyways?" I asked plainly, now getting out of the bed.

"Worrying about you." He answered seriously.

I looked over at him. He noticed me blushing.

Ikuto then got up and walked over to me, and....and then hugged me? He was hugging me. Tears were forming in my eyes, but...why? Why was I crying?

I suddenly remembered why I had the right to cry. I remembered. I sobbed in his shirt.

I heard Ikuto's breathing get jumpy. Was he crying also? When I felt the cold drops on my oversized shirt seep through to my skin, I knew it was a yes.

"Amu..Amu he's gone...he'll never come back...and if he does, I'll protect you...I promise...I love you too much to let you go like that." He declared.

I blushed."I...I...I have to go." I said hastilly as I pulled away and ran out the door. I heard Ikuto call my name. I ignored it, though.

I finally stopped at the town park, and took a break on the bench. I couldn't stop crying, and I kept whispering, "Liar...liar...liar..."

I was shivering, even though it was eighty-nine degrees out. Why did I feel so cold? Maybe it was because of the two hands holding my arm...

Wait..what? AHH! HANDS!??! HOLY FUCK! I looked up anxiously to see who was grabbing my arm. I sighed as I reconized the young blonde boy. Tadase.

"Hey, Amu." He greeted.

"Hi, Tadase." I answered him. I never really talked to Tadase anymore. Ever since he and Yaya started going out, we haven't really been friends. "How's Yaya?"

"Um...Big..." He answered.

"So all those sweets finally caught up with her?" I joked.

He laughed weakly. "No..uh..actually, she pregnant."

I gulped down spit hard. "P...pregnant??!! TADASE ARE YOU FUCKING HALF-RETARDED?! YAYA'S ONLY 12 YEARS OLD, AND SHE'S PREGNANT??!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?"

He frowned. "I didn't. Kukai did."

My eyes widened. "Kuk-"

"Amu I still love you!" He blurted out.

"What?" I asked.

"I still love you, but then you suddenly started falling for Ikuto-nii san so I just....I just fell for Yaya. But then she cheated on me with Kukai, and now...now she's pregnant...but I couldn't stop think of you.." He inished.

"I don't love you Tadase. In fact, I hate you. To the bone. I really can't tell you why, but there's just...just this feeling inside me that wants to kill you. I have to go." I said as I got up an walked away, not knowing where

I was going...

**Rella: Amu! How could you be so cold to Tadagay?**

**Amu: You just said Tadagay...**

**Rella: Did not.**

**IKuto: Yea you did.**

**Rella: Rape.**

**Ikuto: NYA!!**

**Rella: KYUU!!!~**

**Amu: Heh...**

**Rella: ANYWAY! Watch out for more Hop, Step, RUN!!! Kyuu~**

**Ikuto: Grr...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rella: HOLY SHIT IKUTO! You killed your damn dad....for **_**her? **_***Points at Amu.***

**Amu: HEY! I didn't **_**ask**_** to be raped by Aruto!**

**Ikuto: Don't say rape. And yes I did. He deserved it, he spoiled my kitten.**

**Amu: No, he spoiled me.**

**Ikuto & Rella: Hehh..*Sweatdrop.***

**Amu: What?**

**Rella: Oh...nothing nothing...**

**Ikuto: Amu you're so dense...**

**Rella: Lol. On with the story!!**

**CHAPTER 8.**

I ended up walking to Utau's house. I decided I wanted to talk to her, so I knocked on her door, and she answered immeadiatly.

"Amu!" She exclaimed. "What's up?"

"C..could I come in...please?" I begged.

She looked worried. "Sure."

I walked in and sat on her black leather sofa.

"Would you like some tea?" Utau asked.

"Sure, thanks." I answered.

Utau came back about five minutes later carrying a tray of tea. She then gave one to me. "Thank you."

"No problem." Utau said. "So what's this about Amu?"

"I...Ikuto..." I started.

"Ikuto what?" Utau pressed.

"Ikuto killed your father yesterday...because..." I really didn't want to finish because then I would burst into tears. In fact, they were already forming.

"Amu?" Utau asked me.

"Because...because he....raped me, Utau...he did....and Ikuto killed him, he _killed _him! And for _me_. And to top it off, he told me he loved me...." I bursted out.

"Amu, he always says he loves you, and you never act like this. There's something else, isn't there?" Utau guessed.

I nodded. "Tadase said that he loves me still, and I think I might love him back, but at the same time, I might love Ikuto..."

Tears started pouring down my face. "I didn't know I would end up here, Utau, i'm sorry, I should go..." I started to stand, but Utau grabbed my wrist.

"Amu, I think you should stay here for a while. Y'know, stay away from everything for a few days." She said with a grin. "Besides, I've been looking for a new room mate!"

"O..oka-"

"She's not staying here, Utau." A deep voice said beind me.

I looked behind me. Ikuto. My eyes went wide with horror.

"Let's go Amu." Ikuto ordered as he grabbed my hand.

I blushed, put then swiped my hand away. "Don't touch me."

He looked at me. "Amu?

I looked at him. Tears rolling off my cheeks. "Leave me alone!"

"Ikuto let her go...now." Utau ordered. "She's a bit confused right now. She just...just heard some things."

Ikuto glared at her. "What _things_?"

"That's confidential." Utau retorted.

"It probably involves me, so it's kind of my buisness." Ikuto pointed out.

"Amu, go. Go with Ikuto. Just hear what he have to say. Please?" Utau begged.

I stared at Utau, then at Ikuto. "O-okay..." I gave in, then walked out the door with Ikuto. _I know I'm going to regret this..._

**Rella: Yea, you probably are, Amu.**

**Amu: Thanks.**

**Ikuto: I'm not going to screw up again, are I Rella?**

**Rella: Can't say! You have to watch out for more Hop, Step, RUN!!!**

**Ikuto: Kyuu~**

**Rella: *So happy* NYA~!!**

**Ikuto: *laughs***

**Rella: *Giggles* C-ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rella: Konichiwa! **

**Ikuto: Yo..**

**Amu: Hiya!**

**Rella: Today, we're going to talk about-**

**Ikuto: Don't tell them!!! Are you half-retarded?**

**Rella: HEY! That's Amu's line! Well, if you actually think about it, it's mine, cause I made it up, and gave it to Amu, so in a way it is my li-**

**Ikuto: Holy CRAP! SHUT UP!!**

**Rella: Psshh, forget you!**

**Amu: Heh...Enjoy the chapter...*Sweatdrops***

**CHAPTER 9**

I walked with Ikuto, keeping my gaze on the hard concrete ground. Ikuto was silent. The last thing he said to me was 'Let's go Amu.'

I was crying at the time, and now the dry water on my cheeks made my skin crackle under the water.

"Amu." Ikuto broke me out of my thoughts. "Why would you run away?"

"Huh? Oh...uh.." I thought of why I _did._ "I really don't know why I did."

Ikuto laughed silently. "Why would you lie to me, Amu? I've been true with you from the start, and you still intend to hurt me this badly."

"H-hurt?" I stuttered. "How did I hurt you?"

He stopped and looked at the sky. "You hurt me because you and I both know we love each other. I even said I was going to make you fall in love with me, correct?"

I stopped too. "Yea. But you were wrong. I don't love you. So I don't understand why you think i'm chasing after you."

He looked at me with pained eyes. And as much I wanted to look away, I couldn't. His gaze made me blush. "If you don't love me, then walk away right now...and never come back. And if you _do_ walk away, and you get in trouble again, don't expect me to come and save you. Got it?"

Tears started to well up in my eyes again. I really didn't want him to go. I knew I was lying when I said I didn't love Ikuto. In fact, I think I loved him more than anything...

I ran over to Ikuto and hugged him. I cried in his shirt. "Don't leave me, Ikuto...please...don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!"

I felt his warm hands hug me back, and his lips touching my head. "I won't leave you, Amu, ever. Never in my life will I _ever _leave you."

I looked up at him, my tears stopped, and Ikuto had a smile on his face. He brushed the hair covering my face. "Amu...I love you."

I couldn't stop staring at him. His perfect features just dazed me. His perfect skin, his perfect blue hair, his perfect....everything...how could I _not_ love this boy.

"I...don't _not _love you, Ikuto." I said, even confusing myself.

A smile spread across his face. "Amu, you're a very dense, confused little girl, arn't you?"

"I am no-"

Ikuto then pressed his lips to mine. So gentle. This time, I let him. And I kissed back. I felt a little dizzy, though. That's what could happen if you kiss the one you're in love with.

Then, the kiss finally ended. And I almost fainted, but Ikuto, still held me to his chest.

_So..._I thought..._Does this mean that we are going out now?_

When Ikuto held my hand, I knew that was It was a yes.

"Amu?" A voice called behind me. I spun around, Tadase.

**Rella: Oh my! Tadase? You sure, Amu-chan?**

**Amu & Ikuto: *Not listening to Rella. Just making out in the corner***

**Rella: AW! Could I join?**

**Ikuto: Sure.**

**Amu: Ikuto! **

**Ikuto: Just kidding! **

**Rella: I'm not. *Jumps on Ikuto and kisses him, then pulls off.* See?**

**Ikuto: Wow...**

**Amu: *Mouth wide open...* Re...lla....**

**Rella: *Giggles* See ya next time on Hop, Step, RUN!!!! Kyuu~**

**Ikuto: *Purrs* Bye...people.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rella: Hello, people!**

**Ikuto: Hi th-**

**Rella: AH! I said 'people', you're just some...cat. Let me repeat. Hello, people!**

**People: Hiya!**

**Rella: That's better! Now. How're you Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: *Scoffs* Fine.**

**Amu: I'm fine, too.**

**Rella: No one asked for you're opinion.**

**Amu: Opin-**

**Rella: ANYWAY! On with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 10.**

"Tadase, what are you doing here?" I asked ruefully.

"I...I came to see if we could work things out, but...I guess we can't huh? Stupid of me to even come here." Tadase said.

"Get lost, Tadase. Now." I ordered.

"Not until you finally tell me why you don't love me anymore." He said.

I thought about this carefully. I didn't quite know the answer until I saw the look Tadase gave Ikuto. Then...then I knew. "I hate you because you hate Ikuto. You despise him. And...and I thought I liked that about you. Unfortunatly I was wrong. Every time I looked at you, I got this feeling in my stomach. I always thought it was love. But now I just figured out that it was pure hatred. I hated you ever since I met you, but instead of love, It was hate. Pure, pure hate."

By the look on their faces, I could tell that both of them were shocked at my discovery. Then, Ikuto's suprised expression turned into a victorious smirk. "Let's go, Amu."

Ikuto then grabbed my hand and started to pull on my ankle, and made me trip on the concrete. My head came first, making blood pour down my face, and making me slightly dizzy, then I heard a sort of _Crack!_ sound.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled, and helped me get up, then put me on the nearest door stoop. I sat there, dizzily trying to make out what Ikuto and Tadase were doing.

Once I got some of my control back, I could make out Ikuto punching and kicking Tadase in the stomach and head and.....well....other _places_...

"Ikuto! STOP!" I screamed. I couldn't see anyone do this to another living thing. I even punched the T.V when I was little because I couldn't stand it when the cheetah attacked the lonesome zebra. You wouldn't believe how many broken hands I had in one whole year.

Ikuto stopped dead in his tracks from kicking Tadase in the gut. I Ran over to Tadase, trying to cover up the wounds with my shirt sleeves. They were bad. "Tadase...Tadase..are you okay?"

All Tadase did was moan in disagreement. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. _Man..._I thought..._I cry _way _too much!_

I then got out my cell phone, and dialed 911.

"Hello? What is your emergency?" A voice of a hardy man spoke.

"Help! Please! My friend is beaten badly, and we're on the corner of Forest Lane. Please hurry." I then hung up my phone. I looked at Ikuto. His eyes were pained at the sight of the boy he knew since he was little. His fists were covered in blood. I knew what would happen if the cops found out it was Ikuto who did this. "Ikuto go! I can't let them get you. Just _go_! Go....and....and never come back....go look for something else...and when or if you do, don't come back. I never want you to come back...I don't care how much it hurts. This is for your own good."

I couldn't look him in the eyes. It would hurt too much.

"Amu...wh...why?" Ikuto's voice was shaky. Was he crying? I didn't want to look at him to tell.

I then heard seirens coming closer and closer. "Ikuto, GO!"

I heard no reply. Ikuto just held my chin, and kissed me until I couldn't breath. "No matter how much you want me gone, Amu, I will be back. You could count on it. I will never leave you forever. I love you." I could see tears streaming down his eyes. I knew it wasn't over. It just had to be put on hold for a while. I loved him so much. I never wanted him to go...

But I had too.

After a few seconds, Ikuto was gone, and the ambulance was here, taking Tadase with them. Leaving me all alone. He was gone....he....was....gone....

Ever since then, even the slightest remembrance of him, made my bottom lip quiver, with the following of tears. I wanted him to come back, he even said he would.

But....when?

The end....(or is it??)

**Rella: OMG! It's over???**

**Amu: It said...maybe!**

**Ikuto: Am I going to come back to my sweet strawberry?**

**Amu: OH! So a strawberry is more important than me, right?**

**Ikuto: NO! N-**

**Rella: Save it....**

**Ikuto: *Sigh...* So...**

**Rella: What?**

**Ikuto: What now...?**

**Rella: Now....we wait...**

*****Tick Tock Tick Tock...*****

**Ikuto: I'm getting very impatient.**

**Rella: Ditto.**

**Amu: *Sigh* Well, Readers,**

**Readers: *Gloom* Yea...?**

**Amu: Look out for the sequel of Hop,**

**Ikuto: Step,**

**Rella: RUN!!!**

**Ikuto, Rella, Amu: BYE!!!! Sayonara!!! Aloha!!! We'll miss you!!!**


End file.
